Desiree Miles
''' '''Desiree Nicole Miles '''is an inactive professional wrestler and former model that once worked for Elite Class Championship Wrestling. She is more known as the former girlfriend of James Baker, as well as being the valet of Da Xtreme Dynasty. Today, she works for Premium Championship Wrestling where she is a member of the commentary team alongside Brandon Matthews and PCW CEO Shannon Saint. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2004 - 2006) When James Baker, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks were dominating every division in the company. Baker brought in Desiree, as well as his accountant Terrell Ryder. From there, she started interjecting herself in every match that the Dynasty as a whole had. In addition to that, she was an occasional wrestler as she has a record of four wins, one loss and one draw in her career. After Da Xtreme Dynasty broke up, she still accompanied her boyfriend to the ring for his matches and led The Driveby Express to two ECCW World Tag Team Championship reigns, as well as leading her boyfriend towards being the ECCW Television Championship. Premium Championship Wrestling (2010 - present) After a little over four years of being out of the business, Desiree signed a contract to be a color commentator for Premium Championship Wrestling. She made her debut in that role on the July 29th edition of Thursday Night Rapture where she broadcasted alongside Brandon Matthews and Shannon Saint. After Matthews quit on the August 9th edition of the show. It was announced four days later on Step Up that Desiree would become the play-by-play commentator of the team while Steve Storme would become the permanent color commentator and PCW's broadcast team now consists of Desiree, Saint and Storme as a three person booth. Personal Life Desiree was in a relationship with James Baker for several years. They broke up shortly after ECCW closed down. Shortly, she was in a short term relationship with a man named Jeremy. Today, her relationship status is unknown, although both Shannon Saint and Steve Storme throw out advances towards her during the PCW shows.. She is an assistant at a mental hospital in San Diego, California, as was pointed out when her ex boyfriend came to visit the mother of his son, Amber Jones. She has contemplated on a return to wrestling, but it wouldn't be on a full time basis. She is seriously training to do so Accomplishments As a Wrestler *ECCW Record: 4-1-1 As a Manager *Managed her then boyfriend James Baker to four ECCW World Heavyweight Championships *Managed James Baker to two ECCW Television Championships *Managed James Baker to a ECCW Hardcore Championship reign *Managed Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to the ECCW World Tag Team Championship *Managed James Baker and Phillip Mustang to Two ECCW World Tag Team Championship *Managed Kevin Styles to a ECCW Hardcore Championship reign *Managed J.T. Banks to a ECCW Television Championship reign Moveset Finishers *Da Xtreme Knockout (Snap DDT) (adopted from her ex boyfriend) Signature Moves *The Bitch Slap (slapping opponent in the face) *Low Blow *Grapefruit Claw Other Moves *Clothesline *Dropkick *Scoop Slam Other Info Entrance Music *"Hail Mary" by 2Pac (when she accompanied James Baker to the ring) *"Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine (when she accompanied Da Xtreme Dynasty to the ring) Wrestlers Managed *James Baker *Kevin Styles *J.T. Banks *Phillip Mustang Managers *James Baker *Kevin Styles *J.T. Banks *Phillip Mustang *Ashley Rose *Terrell Ryder Nicknames *The Gothic Princess *The Queen of Da Xtreme Dynasty